This invention relates to antibiotic compositions suitable for parenteral administration. More particularly it relates to novel doxycycline parenteral compositions.
Because of the therapeutic importance of the tetracycline-type antibiotics, efforts have been made to prepare compositions suitable for parenteral administration. Aqueous solutions of doxycycline can be prepared in the highly acid or alkaline pH range, but these solutions are found objectionable due to their low stability and poor local tolerance upon injection. With the exception of polyvinylpyrrolidine compositions and Mannich base derivatives very little pharmaceutical technology has been developed for a parenteral form of doxycycline.